花 の 言葉 (Hana no Kotoba)
by rayafshine
Summary: Tak sedikit orang yang tidak memedulikan arti dari bunga-bunga. Padahal, di setiap tangkainya—setiap kelopaknya mengandung berbagai arti yang dalam—merangkai kisah-kisah yang tak terduga. / Sekumpulan oneshot / Chapter 1: Acacia / Tiap chapter genre bisa berubah. / Another warning inside./RnR please?


**Hana no Kotoba**

_**Summary: **__Tak sedikit orang yang tidak memedulikan arti dari bunga-bunga. Padahal, di setiap tangkainya—setiap kelopaknya mengandung berbagai arti yang dalam—merangkai kisah-kisah yang tak terduga._

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya Yamaha Corporation dan Crypton Future Media._

_Utauloid milik masing-masing pencipta (akan ada tokoh Utauloid)._

_Fiksi ini milik saya._

_**Warning: **_

_membosankan, alur kecepetan atau kelambatan, typo (mungkin), dan lain-lain yang kalian temukan di dalam fiksi ini, genre bisa berubah tiap chapternya._

_**Don't like, don't read. Thanks.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter one:**

**Acacia**

_**Summary: **__Suatu koneksi tersembunyi yang saling berkaitan—namun, keberadaan kedua koneksi itu harus dicari—membongkar setiap kubus yang membungkusnya. Hingga koneksi itu kembali terbuka dan saling menguatkan—kemudian bertemu._

_**Genre: **__Romance and Drama_

_**Pairing: **__Shion Kaito x Hatsune Miku._

* * *

Asap putih tampak mengepul di udara. Butir-butir putih yang lembut mewarnai pemandangan di setiap ujungnya. Jalanan nampak sepi dari biasanya. Walau begitu, masih ada sedikit kendaraan yang berlalu lalang perlahan melewati jalan beraspal yang licin tersebut.

Tampak seorang gadis bersurai _tosca _berjalan menelusuri trotoar. Rambutnya yang tengah digerai tampak terselampir anggun di punggungnya. Syal putih melingkari leher jenjangnya. Sepasang matanya terkadang melirik ke arah toko-toko yang berjejer di sisi kanannya.

Hari ini hari biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa hari ini. Ini juga bukan hari valentine atau semacamnya. Ini hanya hari biasa di bulan Desember. Tapi gadis itu tampak merasakan sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Hanya saja, perasaannya seolah mengontrol gerakan matanya agar selalu meneliti setiap jejeran toko di samping kanannya. Memangnya kenapa? Gadis itu pun tak tahu. Entah mengapa saat melihat toko-toko itu ia teringat oleh seseorang dan ingin membeli sesuatu untuknya.

Dan sepasang kakinya berhenti di suatu toko pakaian. Tanpa ragu, ia memasuki perlahan toko itu dengan langkah yang pasti.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya salah seorang pegawai toko.

"Tolong antarkan saya ke bagian syal."

"Baik, mari ikut saya."

Ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi, secara otomatis kalimat itu keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Kenapa harus syal? Ia sudah punya lumayan banyak variasi syal di rumah. Entahlah, toh ia hanya mengikuti perasaannya.

* * *

_Bisa saja salah satu koneksi tersembunyi itu mulai membebaskan diri dari sebuah kubus yang merangkapnya dahulu. Dan mulai mencari koneksi lain yang selaras dan sewarna dengannya._

* * *

Kepulan asap putih melayang di atas secangkir cappuccino yang masih panas. Sesekali cangkir putih itu diangkat oleh sebuah tangan, lalu isinya disesap oleh mulut si pemilik tangan itu. _Headphone _dengan setia mengantarkannya ke dunia musik. Sepasang iris biru laut itu seolah menghitung jumlah salju yang turun dan mengenai kaca di samping kirinya.

Banyak pengunjung yang datang ke kafe ini untuk menghangatkan diri dengan minuman atau pun makanan. Beruntunglah pemuda itu mendapat meja strategis yang suasananya tak begitu ramai. Sehingga, ia dapat menikmati musik dan cappuccino-nya dengan tenang.

Kadang kala, ia melirik kursi kosong di hadapannya. Atau melirik sebuah bungkusan kecil yang diletakan di atas meja bundar itu. Tapi, ia lebih sering menatap bosan ke arah kaca besar di sampingnya.

Kemudian, ia berdiri—berniat membayar dan keluar dari kafe ini. Setelah itu, ia akan mengunjungi rumah seseorang yang lumayan jauh dari situ. Tapi, niatnya itu harus ditunda sesaat karena tiba-tiba di luar salju turun begitu deras. Ia pun kembali duduk—menatap sayu ke arah cangkit putih yang sudah kosong. Seketika kafe ini benar-benar penuh karena tiba-tiba banyak orang yang masuk.

Dan sepasang maniknya tak sengaja menangkap salah seorang dari pengunjung yang baru memasuki kafe ini. Ia terperangah ketika melihat gadis itu kebasahan akibat salju yang mendadak menyerbu.

Kemudian, mereka bertemu pandang. Sepertinya sepasang iris biru laut itu memberi sinyal agar gadis itu menuju ke tempat pemuda itu duduk. Berhasil. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan menuju meja bernomor 20 di dekat kaca.

"Aku tak menyangka kau ada di sini," ujar gadis itu dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan. Jelas, ini bukan hujan air biasa.

"Hm. Kupikir kau takkan keluar rumah ketika cuaca sedingin ini," Balas pemuda itu. "Duduklah, aku pesankan minuman untukmu."

"Terima kasih." Gadis itu tampak menggesekan kedua tangannya—sesekali juga berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena dingin yang tiada tara.

"Pakai ini." Pemuda itu setengah melempar syal hitam bergaris putih miliknya ke arah seorang gadis di hadapannya.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa? Syalmu bisa basah." Gadis itu sedikit ragu ketika melingkarkan syal itu di lehernya yang basah. Untunglah jaket tebalnya tidak terlalu basah sehingga tak begitu berdampak pada gadis itu.

"Bukan masalah untukku. Setelah hujan saljunya mereda, aku bisa membeli syal di toko terdekat."

Nah. Gadis itu teringat sesuatu. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengambil sebuah syal yang dibungkus plastik—yang terletak di sebuah tas. Pemuda itu agak terkejut.

"Aku hampir saja lupa. Untung dibungkus plastik, jadinya tidak basah." Gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Ini untukmu." Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah syal biru laut yang masih terbungkus manis di dalam plastik.

Wajah pemuda itu bersemu merah dengan alis terangkat. "Dalam rangka apa? Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

"Memang bukan. Aku hanya ingin memberikannya padamu…. Dan ada sebuah surat di dalamnya." Pipi gadis itu memanas. "Pakai saja. Aku yakin ini cocok untukmu. Lagipula, kau pasti kedinginan tanpa mengenakan syal."

Perkataan gadis itu memang ada benarnya. Ah, tapi bukan hanya faktor kedinginan saja. Dalam hati, ia sangat senang menerima hadiah itu dari _seseorang yang istimewa_. Pemuda itu pun melingkarkan syal itu di lehernya.

"Terima kasih Miku." Pemuda itu tersenyum. Kemudian, tangannya merogoh bungkus kecil yang ia letakkan di atas meja. "Untukmu."

Gadis yang bernama Miku itu pun terperanjat dengan benda yang disodorkan tangan pemuda itu. Sebuah bola kaca kecil dan imut.

"Eh?" wajah Miku sukses dibuat memerah.

"Awalnya aku ingin ke rumahmu—memberimu ini. Tapi—saljunya—" Kaito terbata-bata dan kebingungan mencari kata yang tepat.

Miku tersenyum manis. "Aku tak tahu kita memiliki pikiran yang sama?"

"Terima kasih Kaito."

"Terima kasih juga untuk syalnya. Aku suka warnanya." Kaito tersenyum.

Setelah itu, minuman yang dipesan Kaito datang. Dua cangkir cappuccino hangat.

* * *

"_Ne, Miku. Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama menyukaimu."_

"_Lagi-lagi kita punya perasaan yang sama, ya?"_

* * *

_Akhirnya dua koneksi yang saling tersembunyi itu pun muncul dan saling bertemu dengan koneksi yang sewarna dengannya._

**Tamat.**

* * *

**Jujur sebenernya ini hanya fic sampingan dan refreshing -_- iseng2 gitu. Tapi kan arti bunga banyak kan ya. jadi, chapternya juga bakal banyak. Mungkin nanti malah saya bagi dua ficnya (?) atau mungkin nanti ada satu oneshot jadi ada 2 atau 3 cerita ouo**

**Well, kalau aku lihat di blog macam-macam bunga kalau gak salah jumlahnya 307 -_- gila banyak kan -_- Tapi, tenang itu aku saring kok. Kan ada beberapa bunga yang sejenis tapi ada berbagai warna, nah itu hanya kuambil inti dari arti bunga tersebut. Jadi, jika ada bunga yang warnanya macem-macem, arti dari warnanya tidak kuambil. Ya masa fic ini mau jadi 307 chap?! W(OAOw) /udahcurhatnya.**

**Maaf sebelumnya. Akhir kata, review jika anda berkenan :)) Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
